


High School's Secret Fun

by RHoldhous



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Two Servants from Chaldea are stranded with their Master at a Singularity. There they meet a playboy who will change their lives. mature/smut
Kudos: 10





	High School's Secret Fun

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**warning for tags: interracial**

* * *

The mission to the Singularity had gone spectacularly wrong. Now they were stuck here in this pale imitation of a Japanese town, where the most prominent feature was a high school teeming with students.

Contact with Chaldea had been severed, leaving only Gudako and the Servants Anastasia and Yu Miaoyi stranded with no hope of rescue. They had joked about their Master being hopeless with all things magical, and in this case it had become quite the crippling conundrum. Yu, in particular, "almost" lost all respect for her former adversary, as they fumbled about trying to see if they could close the Singularity all by themselves.

They had to solve the conundrum of the Singularity all by themselves and without the support of Chaldea. Luckily, before termination of contact, Da Vinci had determined that the local school was the focal point of the Singularity, and that was a major clue for them to follow up on. In order to fit in, they had to assume the guises of high school students, which meant manipulating the world so they became "transfer students" there. It was demeaning for Yu, but Anastasia seemed to enjoy spending her days pretending to be a student together with her Master.

That made it all the more infuriating for Yu when an emergency came up.

"Something's strange," she told Anastasia on a certain day.

"What do you mean?" Both Servants were wearing their school uniforms: a blazer top and a short skirt. Anastasia wore thigh high socks, as if to accentuate her highborn nature.

"Master has been disappearing a lot."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"No, which is why I'm asking you," Yu said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "When was the last time you saw her?"

Anastasia made a thoughtful look. "I think that was when she told me…" Her eyes lit up. "Oh, I remember now. She said she had a 'tutoring' job for some student here. It seemed rather quaint at the time, so I didn't pay much attention to it. But it's possible she's actually doing it seriously? Perhaps we should ask her"

"Unbelievable," Yu said, cursing. "You happen to know where we might find this student? Maybe we can catch her there, and _really_ give her a piece of my mind!"

They went to the address Anastasia acquired from her "friends". Both Servants felt slightly apprehensive when they approached the house. They both knew the reputation of the man their Master was apparently tutoring. He was an infamous playboy and incorrigible flirt at school, and had already been pestering Yu a lot. She hated humans, true, but she hated insincere guys like those more.

Hearing that their Master was spending time with him was already raising all sorts of alarm bells in their heads.

Anastasia made the call, and the man agreed to let them in the house. "Doors open," he said guilelessly. "You ladies can just stroll on in as you please."

Now they were here, inside the despicable man's home, trying to see if they could catch a glimpse of their Master.

"Where the hell is she?" Yu asked. Before Anastasia could answer, the door to the bathroom opened, and the man himself walked out, wearing only a bathtowel wrapped around his midsection.

Both women's jaw dropped at the sight. Yu was about to shout out something fierce for this blatant perversion, but she found her words arrested by the man's magnificent body. Not since her husband had she seen a body so majestic, so well-sculpted, that he seemed to have been born to be an apex of humanity. If all humans were like him, then she wouldn't have begrudged them so much. Clad in ebony skin, the man seemed poised to dominate.

Still, they averted their eyes, blushing, even if the man was wearing a towel around his waist. He smiled and bowed to them, oblivious or ignoring to the effect his body was having on them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he greeted, his voice deep and sonorous. "Please, have a seat." Yu swallowed and accepted the offer, and had to force Anastasia to sit and not just gawk at the man from the corner of her eyes. The two Servants watched as the man, his dark skin moist and gleaming from the bath he'd just taken, went to the fridge to grab a drink. The way his arms flexed, his throat muscles moving powerfully, his broad manly chest heaving with every breath. Even Yu had to stop herself from staring—it was like looking at the sun directly. It was hard to believe he was just a student.

The man, still half-naked, approached them on the couch. He sat between the two Servants and spread his legs wide, almost enough for his towel to pop free and loose. Yu inched away from his broad, muscular arm as he laid them on the back of the sofa behind them, though Anastasia didn't seem to mind how close he was to her. The man was the very picture of manly indolence, laying back fully at ease and confident.

"You say you were looking for teacher Gudako?" the dark-skinned man asked. He shrugged. "Haven't seen Teach for a while. But today's our schedule so I'm sure she'll show up." He hesitated. "Why don't you ladies hang out for a while, and wait. Your casa's me casa."

"If… if it's no trouble," Yu said, in a small voice.

He smiled. "Cool. Let's watch some tv, then!" He turned to Anastasia. "Remote's over there, sweetheart. Mind getting it for me?"

"Oh!" the silver-haired girl squeaked. "Y-yes, alright."

"Thank you kindly." The man looked at the screen in silence, leaving Yu to fume while Anastasia kept shooting the man nervous looks. Together, the trio watched some inane program on the television screen as time wore on and on.

It was then that Yu felt his strong hands on her back. She stiffened, and was just about to turn and give the man a withering look when she saw the thing now poking clean out of his towel. It was long, and girthy, harshly veined and gleaming with purpose. It was still moist from the bath, and exuded such a strong, palpable presence that she couldn't help but compare it to her former love so many ages ago—and unwittingly found him wanting.

Frozen by this sudden development, she could do naught but protest in a weak, mumbling voice, as the man began caressing her back in earnest, almost massaging her body as he pressed his fingers this way and that. She couldn't help but feel so aroused his palms pressed into her skin over her uniform, making cold tingles run all over her body. Opposite her, she saw Anastasia's expression, and by the look on the girl's face, and the position of his other hand beside her, that she too was feeling the unexpected pleasure wrought by his massage. And between them the man looked nonplussed, as if he wasn't doing anything unusual or strange.

Pretty soon his hand was exploring further, to places where no respectable woman would allow just any man access. His hand snaked around her waist, his rough, calloused hands making her shudder from the heated friction. His fingers dug around beneath the fabric of her skirt to the intimate place between her thighs.

Yu bit her lip and stifled a groan as his fingers began prodding and poking at her lower flower until it bloomed and leaked its dewy fluids. Despite being so openly violated by this impudent human, she could do nothing but stare cross-eyed at the powerful cock saluting her, a testament to his superior manly essence.

Anastasia was less restrained, perhaps because she seemed to be a more virginal Spirit. Her reactions to the fingering on her side were more pronounced as she made all sorts of squeals and wails. Below her hips she was practically wetting herself from pleasure, as the fluids began spreading over the leather. The man didn't seem to mind that, and continued pleasuring the two Servants as he pleased.

Then, as proof of his domination, he was able to flick a particularly sensitive part on each their pussies—all at the same time. Their minds were blasted with white as their orgasms erupted. Yu's mouth could no longer restrain her voice as she screamed loudly, joining Anastasia in displaying their true female natures.

"There's a good bitch," he muttered, looking at each of them in turn. He kept his hands buried in their snatches. "You both are pretty good bitches aren't you? Truth be told, I've been watching you two for some time. Now I'm glad to see you're all as slutty as can be."

"Stop… that…" Yu hissed, looking slightly cross-eyed. "I… am not… hmmmphh…!" A moment later, her protest died as the black man captured her tongue in his mouth, sucking on it loudly like it was some sort of candy pop. Soon, they were exchanging fluids in the lewdest manner possible, not unlike that between a loyal bitch and her master. The way he utterly dominated her oral space made her weak in the knees, and brought a fresh batch of fluids streaming from her nethers. She drunk of his human spit like it was sweet wine, and she felt a heat in her body she hadn't experienced in her life—both in her memories of her former self and as a Servant.

"What… what the hell are you doing?" she demanded. He had thrown her over his broad, thick shoulders as he stood up from the sofa. She could blow him away at her leisure, yet she found herself powerless to act. She anticipated what was to come with a certain thrill, even if her words remained contrary.

The man said nothing as he walked upstairs. He led Anastasia along behind him, who followed along meekly as she was being urged along behind the dark-skinned man, who was now completely naked. His rod stood proud and strong, like a symbol to his masculinity.

It was that cock she focused on as the man tossed her onto the bed, with Anastasia following suit beside her. The bed was large, certainly enough for the three of them, including his larger, burlier body.

"Let me see," he said, looking from left to right at them both. As he did so, his cock swayed accordingly, as if it was judging them. "You… you feel like some old hag who hasn't gotten any in a long while. Dunno why you've been without quality cock for so long, that's your business. But that ends, now."

"You..!" she hissed, practically blushing at his almost perfect analysis.

He slapped her thigh, not too harshly, but enough to silence her. He turned to Anastasia, whose eyes remained glued to his cock. "You on the other hand, it's so obvious you're a virgin. So here's what we'll do, I'll do the loud one first, then you, sweetheart. You need softening up before old reliable here gets intimate with yo delicious pussy. And something tells me this old hag needs a bit of disciplining."

"How dare you—" _Slap!_

"Heh. See what I mean? Anyway, could you be a dear and go prone, then face your pussy towards me. There we go, that's a good girl."

"Umm… should I strip…?" Anastasia asked, as he moved his body above Yu's. She followed along with his instructions dutifully, as if the man was her actual Master.

He laughed, almost sound cruel. "That's a good one. So cute, too. Nah, do what you want, sweetheart, just keep that nice piece of puss faced here so I can make you squeal before you get your first taste of black dick.

"Now as for you," he said, turning back his attention to Yu. "I think I guessed right when I said it's been a long while for you. Well, you're very fortunate your return to womanhood's this angry black dick then."

"You do not impress me in the—" _Slap!_

"There's that fucking mouth again. You're gonna take it in that beautiful bitchy throat later once you've gotten a taste of black cock."

 _As if_! Yu screamed, inside her mind, though she knew it was a losing prospect. Her pussy was wet and steaming with her fluids, and despite her protests, her legs were spread wide open for him to just stroll on in.

Which was exactly what he did.

He slammed down into her in one thorough thrust, pushing his cock up to the hilt inside her writhing folds. She arched her back as stars bloomed in her eyes.

 _Has it really been that long?_ She wondered as the full carnal prospects hit her. She felt as if she had been doused with water after walking through an oasis. He fitted inside her so completely that it felt right for his black cock to be inside, stretching her wide.

"Oh, wow, you're so fucking tight!" he exclaimed, as he adjusted his body over her. He pushed her skirt up until it was bunched up with her blazer, causing Yu to see the place they were connected. A noticeable bulge could be seen over her navel, proof of his entry inside her. He placed a hand on her hip and held on tight as he began moving his body in the familiar motions that she thought were only reserved for wretched human mating rituals. And yet here she was with legs splayed wide open doing the same thing, trapped beneath a powerful black man as he started pounding into her.

"Ohh… hoooh…" He was so damned big! How could such a horse of a man exist? Was this an expression of something superhuman? Was he really that much of a specimen compared to the rest? Compared to her dear love? The pressure was steadily building up as he began pounding her down into the bed in earnest, completely in control.

All the while the black-skinned human kept his promise and used his free hand to pleasure Anastasia, ensuring that her joyful cries joined Yu's in a frantic contest to see who could scream the loudest. The sounds of wet shlicking could be heard from beneath the skirt. It was clear to see that the other Servant was literal putty in his hands, and that she would offer no resistance to the black man using them in whatever way he wanted.

It was almost infuriating to be confronted with that fact, with the prospect that she was happy to be bred like some common fleshlight for this fat, black cock. At the same time, the thought of being utterly dominated awakened a deep-seated desire within her. The desire trapped her between defiance and submission, and all the while the black man continued to plow her like a poor little snowbunny trapped by a beast-like creature.

"Damn bitch, you're tightening up!" he said. "You feel good? Yeah you should. This is prime black cock you're tasting, so open that womb up wide and let my fellows get a swimming pass inside, why don't you."

"Ahh… haaah..!" Yu screamed.

"Hiiiih…!" Anastasia similarly shouted, her limbs flailing wildly as she was brought to yet another orgasm.

Yu felt herself falling, drowning in this raw, carnal delight. Gone was her pride as a Servant, and as Yu Miaoyi beyond that. Gone were the thoughts of her former lover, nor even of her Master, whom she was supposed to find. He kissed her and she whined into his mouth, her body completely pinned down beneath his powerfully built frame. Out came the school uniform, up over her head, leaving her completely naked and in complete "skinship" with a man she had only just met, their sticky, sweaty skin, plastered together as he continued to grind inside her.

Lastly, he gingerly pried off her glasses, putting them aside. "Man, you're a gorgeous bitch," he said, smiling down at her.

She couldn't help but flush at that, at the frank, fawning compliment. Any other time she would have scoffed to be addressed by a human, yet here in this situation she felt such sweet flutterings inside her chest, like she was some young maiden in love.

And perhaps, in a way, that was true.

He came, flooding her womb as he promised with his young, virile swimmers. She felt the tremors wash over her body, felt him hold onto her tight as he anchored her explosive climax, allowing her to feel him slowly and silently pump her womb full of his semen as her mind was filled with pure white bliss. It was as if he was carefully making sure to breed her, despite her being a Servant and all. In fact, it was probably because she was currently a Servant that she was able to experience just so much pleasure.

"Damn, you're a good lay, bitch." The man said, as he finished up seeding the once-proud Yu. Before she was a proud, prickly Servant; now she was nothing more than a cockdrunk woman lying naked with an unknown black man's sperm swimming inside her hole. Sweat made her body glint beneath the light, as she exuded the primal scent of a bitch in permanent heat. When he pulled out of her pussy with a loud, lewd pop, his cock was still hard and raring to go, now slick with her fluids. "Now stay right there and rest while I go ahead with your friend here. I think she's ready enough." Yu could do nothing, trapped in the afterglow of pleasure, and could only watch Anastasia's impending deflowerment.

"Damn, you're eager." Once he'd gotten to the silver-haired woman she was practically throwing herself at him, even as he methodically stripped off her school clothes. He examined her pure white body, smoother and milkier than Yu's, like the first snow fall of the season. Now it would be stained in a lewder shade of white, courtesy of a black cock. "And a little crazy too." He kissed her, and Anastasia kissed back, rather eagerly, her frenzied eagerness more than making up for a lack of technique. He was sure to guide her with expert twists of his tongue. Soon he had her on the bed right beside Yu.

"Turn around bitch," he said suddenly, after breaking the kiss. Yu's eyes widened. "I said, turn around, like what your friend here did!"

"But—"

A look from the human had her quailing, and she dutifully turned around to expose her shameful pussy towards them, mirroring Anastasia's earlier position. "See that?" he told Anastasia. "That's gonna be your pussy later on. Gaping, and dripping with my seed." Yu felt his fingers against her sex, once more pulling her back to the vortex of pleasure. She gasped and made a squeaking sound as she bit her lip. "Now that's a good bitch. Stay right there."

He did not take Anastasia's first time gently or slowly. In fact, as with Yu it was only thanks to her Servant form that her small, white petite body could handle his brutal taking of her virginity. If she had been just a human she would have fainted several times over the course of their initial union. As it was, the human was mildly impressed she was able to take it "like a champ". He was more than pleased that he could go all out with this (former) virgin from the get go.

As such he didn't take long to mount her in a full-bodied press, her smaller form completely disappearing under his hunky black body. He had her spread her legs wide, her ankles practically on the level of her face in a display of dexterity that impressed even the experienced playboy. At the same time, the tightness of her snug cunt was an altogether different pleasure.

"Damn, girl, you're really sucking me in," he remarked, in-between plunging his tongue inside Anastasia's mouth. "You're crazy, aint ya?"

Indeed, the normal virginal frenzy he expected from the bitch was more pronounced with Anastasia, who took to these new pleasures with frantic, almost feral gusto. She was as a whore possessed, pushing her hips up towards the man who'd taken her virginity without ceremony, demanding more and more of the pleasure he could give. Unlike her fellow Servant, she easily descended into the carnal madness and the utter ecstasy it brought. To have this man with this dark-skinned, powerfully built body manhandle her without restraint was the ultimate thrill, as if she was mating with some literal beast who wanted nothing more than to breed his babies within her.

"Yeah, you like that, you like that, don't you bitch?"

"Hmmmph… yes… yes… yes…!"

"Want me to fuck you fuck you hard? Fuck you till your pussy is wide and loose?"

"Hmmm… haaahh… yes… oh yess… give it to me…!"

"Then you better spread that pussy nice and wide for me sweetheart..!"

On it went, his every word berating her, reducing her to nothing more than this sex-crazed whore. And she loved it; loved every second of it, every lewd sensation that hit her. She was openly moving her hips back into him now, squeezing him tight with frenzied determination. This was raw, senseless sex in all its glory, and she fell easily into its delightful spiral.

As with Yu she had been transformed. Where she was cold she now blazed hot, a fire sparked inside her by all the rampant pleasure that surged through her body like a wildfire, urged on by the thick black cock spearing through every pleasurable spot in her pussy. When she was but a shy bud before, now she had fully bloomed into a winter rose, fully enjoying the fact that her petals were being methodically plucked, ruined, at the mercy of this black playboy. She had never felt such bliss in her life both as a Servant and not, and resisting it more like madness than fully submitting.

Had she seen it herself, Yu would have marveled at the change that had befallen the young woman. As it was, she was only able to focus on the pleasure the man's constant fingering poured into her body while her ears picked up the throaty moans coming from her own self together with Anastasia's. It was maddening to consider that the man was able to keep on humping his hips forward to saw his fat cock in and out of Anastasia's snatch while also furiously stimulating Yu with one hand. They had very much underestimated the danger the man possessed, and now they paid the price with their bodies.

"Get ready, here it comes!" he announced, as their mating reached its peak. Neither Servant knew if that was directed at them. Regardless, the words cut to their cores and produced the reaction he wanted. Yu's body convulsed as yet another orgasm exploded from within her, coating the man's wrist with another helping of Servant juice. Anastasia, on the other hand, her body completely buried beneath a mass of sweaty, black flesh, felt her whole body erupt as she felt pleasure erupt within her like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was a high so potent that she would never be able to experience it again without the help of her black lover. In the meantime, her beautiful pink hole was flooded with dirty white cum, delivered directly through her womb from the tip of his monstrous prick. The heat seeping through her navel added to the pleasures wrapped around her mind—activating the primal satisfaction of fulfilling her womanly role as bearer of children. Nowhere in her life had ever felt as safe or secure as in the arms of her dark-skinned paramour, whom she kissed eagerly as he continued seeding her with his superior genes.

Sweaty, shaking, and helpless, the two Servants were later laid out on the bed for the man to contemplate from above. "I like you two," he said. "We're gonna have so much fun, I think. You're much better than Teach, I think, in a way. Though she does have her charms for her—there's something about you that's different. I can't really describe it, but I like it."

"What… what are you…?" Yu asked, hoarsely.

"You said you were looking for Teach right?" The black playboy smiled, as if he had just delivered the punchline to a joke. "I'm sorry to have to say that I actually know where she is, because I sent her there. She's with a couple of my juniors a couple blocks over. At the moment I think she's probably getting double teamed, and loving every second of it. Probably using the techniques I taught her to please them like the bitch she is."

"What… No… Master…" Anastasia groaned. Despite the news that their Master had been violated just like them and was now currently undergoing the same thing, their bodies didn't quite feel like moving. There was also the fact that his fingers were digging into their cum-drenched pussies, making it hard to form any sort of rational thought.

"Aggh…!"

"Hii… Haah… Hii..!"

They each bit their lip and cried out in ecstasy as his fingers found the pleasure spots on each of their pussies. Before long, they were each brought to simultaneous orgasm, and then all thought of saving their Master completely flew away from their minds.

"Now let's keep going. I don't want to sleep tonight until I've completely used up all of your holes."

They each sought out the pleasure the black playboy could give them with such greed that it would have shocked anyone who knew them, back in Chaldea. Gone was the dignity they possessed as Servants; they had fallen, willingly, into the roles he gave them, as his newly acquired lovers.

The man kept his promise as he fucked them for the whole night. There was nothing of their bodies that they did not give up to him. None of their holes would be left unexplored. Anal, in particular, was a literal sensitive thing for them both, as even Yu was a virgin on that front. The man seemed to enjoy taking that particular flower. He had them both face down on the bed, their holes lubricated by a combination of spit, semen and pussy juice. Being nominated first, Yu had to bite the pillow and scream into it as his black meat forced its way deep inside her rear passage, using up its pristine tightness.

She screamed bloody murder as the man dominated her anally, churning her asshole until it had widened to accommodate his massive cock, and even still it wasn't enough. Ever thrust inside her rear was a command to submit, to allow the man complete dominance over all her holes, even the ones that were supposed to be out of reach. The cock pushed her rationality to the brink as she allowed it to overwrite her thinking, as if the cock reaming her normally tight ass had opened up her behavior to be far less cold and prickly. Losing her anal virginity as a Servant was an epiphany she was all too glad to indulge in, and she enjoyed his merciless pounding until he had complete basted her guts with his semen.

Where Yu lost a part of her, Anastasia found a new aspect of her with having two of her virginities taken that day. The careless, almost callous way the man took her anus lent more to the image of her defilement in her mind, causing her to fully embrace the taboo and all the pleasures therein. She wanted to be messed up, crushed, destroyed, until nothing was left; whereas Yu clung on to a sliver of her pride Anastasia fully gave herself to her dark-skinned mate, utterly subsuming herself. If there was such a twisted thing as love born from sex, this was exactly it, and the devotion she now felt for the black playboy had overridden the parameters set for her during her Summoning—the Princess who loved her family and her nation was no more. Now there was only this slave to black cock, all rationality gone, trapped in a never-ending spiral of bliss, desperately craving for more.

He taught them many things that night. When dawn came, their Master returned. She opened the door and smiled to see her own master sitting on the bed, with two fresh bitches on their knees between his legs, their mouths worshiping his magnificent cock.

"How was it?" he asked Gudako.

"They were good, master," she replied, licking her lips as she watched the sweaty disheveled Servants ignore her completely to focus on black cock. "But not as good as you."

"Aye," he said, his eyes glittering. "They've got the black cocks, but don't got the skills just yet."

"Nothing can compare to you, Master," she said with a moan, as she stripped off her clothes. Her body stank from the night-long threesome she'd just experienced, but for her master she was always eager for more. She clambered on top of the bed to give him a quick, soulful kiss.

"I gotta say, your friends're better than you," the man said.

Gudako pouted. "I'll do better, master, I promise."

"Hear that?" the man said, with a chuckle, towards his new bitches. "Your friend wants me all to herself."

The two Servants stopped their licking for a second. They each glared viciously at their Master with so much heat and jealousy.

"You're just a worthless human," Yu Miaoyi said.

"I won't lose, not to you," Anastasia said.

"Now, now, girls, fighting's good, but save it for the bed," the man said magnanimously. "For now, Teach, why don't you clean up, grab me some breakfast, then join these two?"

"Gladly, master!"

* * *

**Story commissioned by anonymous, thank you. A reminder th** **at the story is _commissioned_.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on fanfiction.net under "The Ruff Pusher".**


End file.
